An exemplary medical navigation and tracking system is disclosed in DE 196 39 615 C2. Various forms of intraoperative imaging coupled with navigation are becoming standardized in today's medical environment. This trend will continue to grow in various fields, including tumor/tissue resection, patient positioning, and confirmation of planned trajectories. Some current forms of intraoperative imaging include CT and MRI; however, these diagnostic tools and subsequent images are neither real time nor precise enough to locate certain abnormalities, particularly in deep tissue areas. Although ultrasound provides real time intraoperative imaging, depth and resolution of images can be limited with current ultrasound technology.